nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Walden
Liberal like in Neoliberalism and Classical liberalism? Or liberal = progressive? 07:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Well, ask it McKinley . (I just created this page because I got sick of those red links. If you want to change everything, you may do it) --Bucurestean 08:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, alright. 08:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Can i borrow this party to develop a true Liberal Party? Intothewild 19:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yup, I suppose you can. This isn't really somebody's own work, so I guess you can 'borrow' it Good luck McCandless! (love the movie btw) 19:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you Andy McCandless 19:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Into The Wild Eddie Vedder on the minimal state principle: There's those thinkin' more or less, less is more, ''but if less is more, how you keepin' score? ''It means for every point you make, your level drops. ''Kinda like you're startin' from the top... ''and you can't do that. (Source: Society - Eddie Vedder) Note that this is meant to be funny, welcome to Lovia and good luck with your party! 09:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I LOOOOOOOVE THAT SONG. Eddie Vedder's scores for Into the wild are amazing. No surprise he won an Oscar for his music. 11:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Membership I would like to become a member of this party. Can I? I want a neutral position and free economy too. Harold Freeman 13:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I believe you can just add your name to the list, I'm pretty sure that for joining a libertarian party you don't need to be approved or anything 14:01, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: I suppose Yuri is right. Just write your name onto the page 17:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::: I added yur name Harold. Andy McCandless 09:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::: Thank you, I liked to have done it myself but no big deal right? Harold Freeman 14:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Laurence Is Laurence a descendent from Joseph McKinley ? --Lars 09:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I suppose he is? 10:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Think tank Maybe we have to start a think tank like Cassiopeia? Pierlot McCrooke 09:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :That looks like a great idea. Put me on the list. Any ideas for a name ? Lars 12:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Walden Pub? Pierlot McCrooke 12:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, why not --Lars 13:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::I expect it to be open for non-members too :-) 13:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Why don't we call it 'free thought' or 'free speech' (saka da jawabi), my dad had a pamphlet called like that and it goes well with the parties ideals. Harold Freeman 15:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Doubt strikes again I hope no one will be angry with me I have my doubts on staying a member of this party. When I become a congressman I have a certain responsibility to the people. I can not longer support the ideology of this party (especially the foreign one). I will keep myself an associate of this party and support the members in the election. Harold Freeman 07:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Are you a doubter, mr. Freeman? 13:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::It turns out I am a liberal, not a libertarian. I was offered to become chairman of the liberal party too so I will leave this party for good. Harold Freeman 07:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::That's a pity. Andy McCandless 10:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Funny evolutions, sometimes... All of a sudden the WLP has five members, and now it falls back to.. two. 12:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Libertarianism wasn't the hype, the real shifting lines lay underneath the ideologies. After the reorganization of the Progressive Democrats things around here got more politicized than before and (re)orientation was needed 15:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Maybe this is suitable for an article in the TNCT Pierlot McCrooke 16:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Dimi? Pierlot McCrooke 16:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Liberal Democrats I would like to contact the chairman privately --Bucurestean 14:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I saw him in Libertas momentarily. --Lars Washington 15:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Oooooo, onderonsjes 17:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) (just joking of course) Good luck with elections! Hi everyone, I just read your party's campaign advertisement which Andy has left on my talk page. I must say many of your simplistic principles seem necessary for Lovia's brighter future, and not to mention, I also enjoyed reading Thoreau's writings for my English class. Good luck with your campaigns. :) Christina Evans 08:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :If you read Thoreau I hope you have also read his critics? I know some people who took everything by Thoreau like granted. They went crazy and started a 'new life' in the woods chasing boars and such. Rather sad if you think about it. 13:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Seriously? that is tragic indeed :( Christina Evans 22:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you Christina!! 14:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::I always try to keep Eddie Vedder's lyrics in mind - I hope you don't mind, Andy, that I borrow your topic; There's those thinkin' more or less, less is more, but if less is more, how you keepin' score? It means for every point you make, your level drops. Kinda like you're startin' from the top... and you can't do that. ::::-- 07:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Eddie Vedder. 14:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lots of fans of Into The Wild here, right? 16:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::It seems :). I, Yuri, Enrico Pollini (Ingmar), you, Arthur - it seems - and perhaps even more people 17:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I am as well, though I'm a rather recent fan. -- 08:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The latest Pearl Jam stuff very much sounds like Eddie Vedder's solo work. 08:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Indeed. How is the one song called? "Just Breathe" or so. -- 11:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC)